Doubts
by Beautiful-Me89
Summary: Nathan and Haley have been going out for 3 months now. They have a good realtionship but will how they both feel ruin it? They both feel that they don't deserve each other but are they wrong? Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you guys!! I'm so glad to be writing another fic!! Well for this fic I only have all of chapter 8 down and I'm almost done with chapter 3. I know it weird but I wrote the chapters by what period I was in school and I started writing this story out of the blue in my 8th period class. Well, as you can see I don't have a title for this story so I'm open to suggestions. The chapters might be short (sorry) but I hope you'll like it. I just started chapter 1 yesterday at 7th period, which is lunch, and I finished it a while ago. Well, I don't own anyone in this story even though I want to have James! Only thing I own are the teachers name. I'm using my real teachers name and the subjects they teach me but on a 10th grade level. Mind you I'm in 9th grade and I don't take these class being that the are in 10th grade I didn't know what subjects 10th graders take so I asked my sister who is in 11th grade. Also, I'm writing this story by how my schedule in school really is. So, enough of me talking and on to this story!!! FINALLY!!!(  
  
It was a cold sunny day in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Haley pulled her coat tighter around her. Haley was on her way to school and she was running late because of Lucas. She went to his house this morning only to find out he wasn't going to school. When she reached school there was no one outside the building like usual. When she walked inside she saw a few people hurrying to get things out of their lockers and then get to class.  
  
As Haley was getting her Advance Science book and notebook out her locker she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her, but she shook it off. The next thing Haley knows she's jumping in the air for her life. When she turned around she saw none other then her boyfriend Nathan James Scott.  
  
I was running really late for school, which was nothing new. As, I was driving I saw this petite brunette walking kind of fast. When, I saw her I knew, I knew who she was. I mean I know that body anywhere. It was my girlfriend Haley Bethany James. I wanted to tell her to get in the car, but she was almost at the school.  
  
I saw her walk into the school and walk quickly to her locker. I watched the way her body flowed as she walked. She looked a little mad though. I know it couldn't have been something I done. Maybe it's cause she's mad that she's late. Haley hates being late* I thought. So, I decided to have a little fun with her.  
  
I saw her taking out her Advance Science book. I slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped so high that I thought she could dunk on me.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Haley said while trying to clam down. Nathan just had his usual smirk.  
  
"Sorry, babe but I just had to do that." Nathan said while Haley just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Come one you little devil we've got class and we're already late." Haley said and that's when Nathan flashed those puppy eyes at Haley. Damn, I hate it when he does that, but he's so damn sexy* thought Haley.  
  
"Can we just skip it?" said Nathan  
  
"Nope, Nathan we're going to class and that's that." Haley said with authority  
  
" Do we have to?" asked Nathan sounding like a baby.  
  
"Yes, mister." said Haley  
  
"I hate you." Nathan said jokingly  
  
"You do not." Haley said knowing he was just joking  
  
"Yeah your right." Nathan said  
  
"You bet I am." Haley said smiling  
  
"I love you Haley Bethany James." Nathan said passionately  
  
"And I love you too Nathan James Scott." Haley said with the same passion  
  
And with that they were off to room 181 for some Advance Science.  
  
A/N: Well, I know it was short but I needed to put this out. Okay honestly, like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and I'll start on chapter 2!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey people I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. Thanks for reviewing my story: KittenBit234, Nathanschick, Angiee, and NathanHaleyOTH. In my opinion this chapter sucks and it's kind of short. I had some free time to write it, but my muse wasn't on my side today. So, if you don't like this chapter just tell me. Just please make it some constructive criticism. Also I still need a title for this story so if you got some ideas just tell me. I don't own One Tree Hill but I wish I owned James!!! I only own the teachers name and the classroom numbers because those are my real teachers and classroom numbers. Also, I know said Luke wasn't going to school that day so just pretend I didn't say that and I'll change it the 1st chapter when I get the time. Must warn you that this is mostly a Haley and Luke chapter. Thanks and on with this sucky chapter.  
  
[b] ~Chapter 2~[/b]  
  
After Nathan, Lucas, and Haley left their Advance Science class they went to their lockers. They chatted for a little while. Then said their good- byes and Nathan pulled Haley into a long kiss then went off to class. Haley and Lucas then followed suit and went to their Geometry class in room 151.  
  
Haley and Lucas walked into class. Being that they were a few minutes to the late bell rung there was only 6 people in the class. So, Lucas decided to start up a conversation with his best friend. But the problem was he didn't know what to talk about.  
  
"So.." Lucas said  
  
"So.." Haley said  
  
"So, how have you been doing today?" Lucas asked  
  
"I'm fine so far. How about you?" Haley asked  
  
"I've been good, Hales. Are you doing okay?" Lucas asked  
  
"I'm doing okay, Luke." Haley replied. Lucas was about to ask her something about how Nathan and her were doing, but the bell rang and then everyone came in the class and the teacher told everyone to settle down.  
  
"Please sit down and take out you books quietly." Mr. Lalouch said. That was a big mistake to tell them to do it quietly because the next thing you know everyone was talking up a storm. Mr. Lalouch was trying to get the class attention, cut it wasn't working. So, he did the only thing he could do; yell.  
  
"Quiet!" Mr. Lalouch yelled. The class finally became quiet. " Thank you. Now open up you books and turn to page 183. The class opened their books and everyone was listening to the lecture all except Lucas Scott and Haley James.  
  
I really want to know what's up with Haley. She's been acting strange and I have a feeling it has something to do with Nathan. No, I know it has to be something that involves Nathan. Cause I know I didn't do anything to her. Just looking at her you can tell something is wrong with her, but what? She has this look in her eyes that I never saw before. I really need to find out what's bothering her and soon.  
  
Whew! Saved by the bell. Thank God! I'm glad Luke didn't get to ask me what I think he was going to ask me. It was going to be about Nathan and it was the truth. The way I am right now is because of Nathan. I mean Nathan isn't doing anything wrong; it just me. It's just that I'm not right for Nathan. I know I said it before, nut it's true. I just don't need Luke knowing that. I know he's my best friend and all, but he just doesn't need to know about Nathan and me. He's not a 100% for Nathan and me in the first place. If I was to tell Lucas what was going on he'll just misinterpret what I'm saying. So, my mouth is shut.  
  
"Ms. James what's the answer?" Mr. Lalouch asked and that broke Haley out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Lalouch I wasn't paying attention. Haley said  
  
" I know that's why I called on you. So, now please pay attention. Mr. Lalouch said  
  
"Yes, sir." Haley said and with that he continued the lesson. Haley paid attention for the rest of the class but sometime would lose focus. She answered a few questions and did her work. As, soon as the bell rung signaling the 2nd period was over she was out the door with Lucas right on her tell.  
  
A/N: Like I said before this was going to be a sucky chapter. But if you liked it that good! Well. I'm going to try and type chapter 3 now and if I post it that will be the last chapter for today because I haven't written chapter 4 yet. So tell me what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys this is my 2nd and last update for today because I have no more chapters written expect for chapter 8. So you can tell my story will have at least maybe 10 chapters it depends. Some of my chapters may be short though. I'm going to need some ideas for chapter 4. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 2: NathansChick, Melly, and fellow Nakey lover Charli!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own OTH because if I did it would be on with new eppys every Tuesday!! I mostly wish I had James though. Again I only own the teachers' names and the room numbers because these are my real teachers and room numbers in my school.  
  
Dedications: I want to dedicate this chapter to NathansChick and Melly. Thanks a lot you two!!  
  
Also, still need a title for this fan fic. Any suggestions??  
  
[b] ~Chapter 3~[/b]  
  
Lucas tried to catch up with Haley, but he lost her so he told himself he would try again later.  
  
As Haley continues to walk to her locker she was a few feet away and she saw Nathan. She was so happy to see him that she walked faster just to get to him. Nathan sees this and smiles. When she gets to her locker Nathan and her talk and then he tells her he has to show her some thing and then pulls her into an empty classroom.  
  
"Why did you drag me in here?" Haley asked  
  
"Because I wanted to do this." Nathan said and with that he kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like forever and they were both enjoying it. But, at the same time they were both think the same thing that they don't deserve each other. With that thought they both pulled away at the same time and then said their good byes to each other. Then Haley went on her way to room 462 and Nathan off to the gym.  
  
Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were in their 3rd period class Health class. Their teacher Mr. Kilabasa was telling the class about self-esteem. Being that Haley, Brooke and Peyton already knew these things they just ignored him and had their own discussion.  
  
"So, what's up with you guys?" asked Peyton  
  
"Well, I'm good. I'm going to a party and I'm going to get laid." Brooke said. Haley and Peyton both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm great Peyton. I'm going to Nathan's house to hang out." Haley said. Brooke and Peyton were looking at her with that "yeah- right- your- just- hanging- out- with- Nathan" look.  
  
Haley was getting creped out that they were looking at her like that so she just said "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" Brooke and Peyton said at the same time. Haley knew they were lying, but she didn't want to push it so, she just changed the subject.  
  
"So, how is everyone's relationship? Mine is going great! *Yeah, right Haley keep telling yourself that* Nathan is just so sweet! * Well it is the truth.* Haley said. Peyton and Brooke were giving her that look again, but this time they were saying "Nathan sweet? Yeah right!" look.  
  
"Well, Nathan sweet I doubt, but me and Jake's relationship is going great! How about you Brooke?" Peyton asked  
  
"Well, I agree with Peyton about Nathan, but if you must know Lucas is amazing when we're together and he's amazing in the bedroom too. Brooke said  
  
"God, Brooke we didn't need to know that last piece of information." Peyton said.  
  
"Yeah, we really didn't." Haley said. God, I hate when this subject comes up. I mean me and Nathan haven't even had sex yet. I quickly decided to change the subject fast.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Haley asked  
  
"Nothing" Peyton said and then turned to Brooke and asked "You?"  
  
"Well, I was think about throwing a party tonight. You guys up for it?" Brooke asked  
  
"Sure." Haley and Peyton said at the same time.  
  
They sat the rest of the class listening to the teacher. While Peyton was drawing in her sketchpad and Brooke was flirting with some boys Haley was thinking. She was thinking about Nathan.  
  
I've been going out with Nathan for 3 months now. I really like our relationship. I really care about Nathan a lot. Nathan is a different person with me. He's a nice, sweet, and caring person. The problem is that I don't deserve him. I mean come on he's suppose to be with some blonde bimbo of a cheerleader. I mean that's like a high school law. The All- American jock is suppose to be with the All-American cheerleader. But, no the All-American jock is with the All-American tutor. As, much as I want Nathan I can tell that our relationship is going downhill.  
  
Haley was shook out of her thoughts when she felt someone tapping her shoulder like crazy. When she looked she saw Peyton tapping her and Brooke calling her name.  
  
"Yeah you guys?" Haley asked  
  
"Come on lets go." Brooke said  
  
"Why?" Haley asked confused  
  
"Because class ended like 3 minutes ago." Peyton  
  
"Oh, ok lets go." Haley said  
  
And with that said they walked out of class on the way to their lockers.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for tonight!! I need ideas for the next chapter. Also, I need a title for this story. Like? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

[b]A/N:[/b] Hey you guys I'm back!! Sorry it took me so long to update. After I wrote chapter 3 I got the flu and I got over it and plus I need some ideas for chapter 4. So, something's popped in my head and yesterday and I wrote chapter 4. I would like to thank: [b] Nathanschick, HaleyScott, 1TreeHill, Melly, and HalieyScott [/b]. Thanks so much for the reviews. Well, I'm not happy with this chapter but I think I did ok with writing it. I tried to put as much Naley interaction as I can. It's just that this chapter is just so hard to write, well enjoy!!  
  
P.S. *.....* means thoughts  
  
[b]Disclaimer:[/b] Sorry I don't own OTH because if I did it would be on with new eppys every Tuesday!! I mostly wish I had James though. Again I only own the teachers' names and the room numbers because these are my real teachers and room numbers in my school.  
  
[b]~Chapter 4~[/b]  
  
As, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were walking to their lockers Lucas and Nathan was leaving the gym on the way to their lockers. As Lucas and Nathan were walking Lucas had to ask Nathan about what was up with him and Haley. The problem was he didn't know how to ask without seeming nosy. Which in theory he was. So Lucas decided to ask him straight out.  
  
"What's up with you and Haley?" Lucas asked. Nathan was quite for a moment but then came up with a response.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Nathan asked wanting to know why Lucas was asking him in the first place.  
  
"Well, Haley just isn't acting like herself and I figured that you would know. I mean being her boyfriend and all." responded Lucas * Sometimes I wonder why in God's name would Haley go out with Nathan. I've been trying to support her and Nathan and I try to be nice to him, but it's hard, but I'm doing it for Haley. * Lucas was thinking  
  
"Well, I don't know, but your right she's acting different. But you should know what's wrong with her being her best friend and all." Nathan said mocking Lucas.  
  
"Well" Lucas said, "she's not telling me anything."  
  
"Well, whatever I'm about to go see her now anyway." And with that Nathan continued walking.  
  
After walking down two different hallways Nathan finally found Haley. She was with Peyton and Brooke. Nathan slowly approached the trio.  
  
Haley was at her locker chatting away with Peyton and Brooke, when suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She was scared at first, but when she realized whom it was she completely relaxed in them. She turned around just to confirm her feeling and she was right. She was in the arms of her boyfriend Nathan Scott.  
  
When I reached Haley I wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt her tense up. Then she relaxed most likely knowing it was me. But just to make sure she turned around. When she saw me she smile that warm smile that I love. When looking at her all I could think about is how I don't deserve someone as perfect as Haley James. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I felt warm sweet lips on mines, which was filled with passion. It was getting intense then all of a sudden it was interrupted by someone coughing to get our attention, I reluctantly pulled and we both turn to see Peyton.  
  
"About time you two pulled apart." Peyton said jokingly  
  
"What do you want Peyton?" Nathan asked  
  
"Well, I need to tell Haley something." Peyton responded  
  
"Ok, then what's up?" Haley asked  
  
"Just meet me at lunch and I'll tell you then." Peyton said  
  
"Sure no problem." Haley said  
  
"Alright, then see you then. Bye Haley, bye Nathan." Peyton said  
  
"Bye." Haley and Nathan said.  
  
"Thank God I thought she'd never leave." Nathan joked. Haley hit him playfully. She then looked at her watch knowing they were going to be late for class if they didn't leave now.  
  
"Come on baby lets get to class before we're late. Haley said and that's when Nathan put on the puppy face again. Then he said what he always said.  
  
"Do we have to?" Nathan asked with a full on puppy face.  
  
"Yes, we do." Haley said  
  
"Well, you can go cause I'm not going." Nathan said with some playful authority. Haley didn't want to waste time and be late so, she did the only thing she could do. She whispered something in his ear. Then he grabbed her arm and said: "Well, what are you waiting for? We have to get to class before we're late."  
  
And with that they were off to room 112A.  
  
[b]A/N:[/b] Well, that was chapter 4. I hoped ya'll liked it!! I love feedback!! 


	5. Chapter 5

bAN:/b Hey you guys I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Well thanks to all of you who reviewed: bMelly, HaleyScott, NathansChick, HalieyScott, Sunshine930, aDiCTed2NaLeY, Lisa, and Angiee./b You guys make me want to keep writing!! I know ya'll are all wondering what Haley whispered in Nathan's ear and I tried to come up with something really good. I'm not sure if it's good enough but I tried. I'm sorry if this chapter seems short. Because you write it down on paper it seems like a lot but when you type it out it comes out shorter. This chapter is all Naley!! I just hope you guys love it. Also, bMERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!/b  
  
bDisclaimer:/b Sorry I don't own OTH because if I did it would be on with new eppys every Tuesday!! I mostly wish I had James though. Again I only own the teachers' names and the room numbers because these are my real teachers.  
  
b~Chapter 5~/b  
  
Nathan and Haley arrived at their 4th period class with 3 minutes to spare. They took their seats and waited for the teacher to enter the class. Nathan couldn't get what Haley said out of his mind. He wasn't sure if she was serious or not because she had that sexy slutry voice. So, he decided to ask her before the teacher came. As, soon as he was about to ask her in walked their teacher Mrs. Piegaro.  
  
"Good morning class." Mrs. Piegaro said  
  
"Good morning." The class replied  
  
"Please take out your notebooks so, you can copy the notes as I write them on the chalkboard." Mrs. Piegaro said and everyone groaned, but did as was told.  
  
As, Haley was taking out her notebook she caught Nathan staring at her intensely. She started to smile and blush being his eyes were glued to her. Then he stopped when the teacher said something. So, she just started taking down her notes.  
  
After, the teacher said something I stopped staring at Haley. While everyone was taking notes I was writing a note to Haley. I hurried and wrote the note as fast as I could then folded it twice. Then I whispered her name to get her attention. It took me three tries to get her attention. Then, I slyly passed her the note so, the teacher wouldn't see me.  
  
I was writing down my notes and I heard someone whispering my name. I knew it was him, but I chose to ignore him because I didn't want to get in trouble. But after he called me the third time I knew I just had to answer him. When I did he slyly passed me a note. I wait to see if the teacher was looking before I read it. I opened it and read:  
  
I Dear Haley,  
  
I know you're mad that I'm interrupting your learning time, but I just had to ask you something. Well, you know when you whispered in my ear about skipping school tomorrow and going down to the beach house to do something incredibly creative. Well, were you serious cause if you are I really bNEED/b to know.  
  
Love,  
Nathan P.S. Write back ASAP./I  
  
Haley smiled when she was dome reading the note. She immediately wrote back and slipped Nathan the note.  
  
Haley gave me back the note and I opened it quickly. Not caring if the teacher caught me. I read it and it said:  
  
I Dear Nate,  
  
Well, sorry to lower your big fat ego (lol) I wasn't serious. I just said that to get you to come to class. If I do say so myself it work like a charm.  
  
Luv Ya, Honeybee (Haley)/I  
  
When Nathan finished reading the note he was happy and sad. He was happy because he wasn't ready to have sleep with Haley just yet and he wasn't trying to rush her or anything. He was a sad mad because Haley was teased him. But it was a happy kind of mad. Nathan was shook out of his thoughts when the bell rung signaling that 4th period was now over. He saw Haley standing there wait for him with that warm smile he loves so much. He stood up from his seat and grabbed her hand. As, they walked out the door Nathan said something.  
  
"Your such a tease you know that." Nathan said  
  
" Yeah. I know but don't you just love me." Haley stated  
  
" Yeah I love ya my little honeybee." Nathan said  
  
And with that said they were out the door and down the hall.  
  
bAN:/b Hey sorry I know it was short but I tried. I hope you like what I said she whispered. Well, this is my little Christmas present to you guys!!:) Feedback is a good present for me!! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what ya think!! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone!! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas cause I know I did!! Well, I hope I didn't make you guys wait to long for this chapter. Well, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed: GothicDemonWolf, Slikkidd2, and Brody(at ff.net) and aDiCTed2NaLeY, Angiee lubsNALEY, HaleyScott, and HalieyScott. Thanks a lot it makes me want to keep on writing!! And sorry if it seems so short. Cause a short chapter is better than no chapter right?!?!?  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own OTH because if I did it would be on with new eppys every Tuesday!! I mostly wish I had James though. Again I only own the teachers' names and the room numbers because these are my real teachers.  
  
Dedication: I would love to dedicate this chapter to Charli "because you know how hard it is sometimes too." Thanks for talking to me and giving me and idea for my story, but I won't use it till chapter 7. Thanks Aunt C!!!  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Haley and Nathan were holding hands and walking down the hall to their lockers. They were just smiling at each other and making jokes. When they stopped at Haley's locker so she could get her books Nathan had something to Haley.  
  
"Haley?" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah, Nathan." Haley said  
  
"Well, I just wanted you to know that I won't be at lunch with you today." Nathan said  
  
"Why not?" Haley asked  
  
"Well, since next period is lunch I decided to go home to do something and to get my clothes for practice later." Nathan said  
  
"Oh ok. I was hoping to have lunch with you today but that's okay." Haley said somewhat sad. Nathan could tell she really wanted to be with him at lunch. So, he told her not to get said that he'll make it up to her and that they'd have lunch tomorrow. Then they gave each other a hug and a kiss then they went to their separate classes.  
  
Haley arrived at her 6th period class in which she had with Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas. She took her seat by Brooke in the back of the room. Lucas and Peyton were three seats up from them. Being that they had five minutes before class started Lucas and Peyton walked to the back of the room to say hi to Haley and Brooke. They chatted for the five minutes and then the teacher walked in.  
  
"Good Morning class." Mrs. Rush said  
  
"Good morning." the class replied  
  
"Okay, please take out your notebooks and copy the notes on the chalkboard." Mrs. Rush said. Everyone started to take out their notebooks and copied the notes. As, they were copying their notes Brooke looked up at Haley and saw that she was in some kind of daze. She was surprised because when it came to school work Haley was always focused. So, she decided to see what was wrong.  
  
"Haley." whispered Brooke. When Brooke called her name Haley quickly shook herself out of her daze.  
  
"Yeah, Brooke." Haley whispered back  
  
"What's wrong with you? You just seem so out of it." Brooke said ( AN: Just to let you know they're whispering to each other but I can't keep typing that )  
  
"Nothing." Haley said. Haley knew she was lying and she knew Brooke knew she was lying.  
  
I could tell Haley was lying so I called her on it, "Haley, why are you lying to me? Now tell me what's up." Brooke said  
  
"Gosh, I wish you didn't know me so damn well." Haley said  
  
"Well, what can I say it's gift." Brooke said jokingly  
  
"Well, it's just Nathan." Haley said  
  
"Did Nate do anything to you?" Brooke said with concern  
  
"No, Brooke it's just..." Haley said  
  
"It's just what?" Brooke asked  
  
"It's just that we don't deserve each other." Haley said  
  
"What the hell do you mean you two don't deserve each other?!" Brooke asked  
  
"I mean that we're not suppose to be with together." Haley said  
  
"That's bull Haley and you know it." Brooke said  
  
"Yeah, whatever we're not for each other." Haley said.  
  
"No. it not whatever Haley. You and Nathan were meant to be. I'm mean you two were like put on this Earth for each other. Nathan isn't suppose to be with a cheerleader. No offense to me and other cheerleaders. But Nate is your f**king soulmate. I don't give a damn what you, Nathan or any other person think but you to are meant to be. So, don't give me this bulls**t Haley. Don't f**king doubt you and Nate." Brooke said  
  
Haley still didn't believe a word Brooke and she didn't want her saying anything more so she just agreed with her, "Yeah, Brooke I guess your right."  
  
"Please girl I know I'm right." Brooke said ( AN: end of whispering )  
  
After, their little conversation they both went back to copying notes till the bell rang. Then Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton walked out their U.S. History class and into the crowed hallways.  
  
AN: Well, that chapter 6 for you!! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get chapter 7 out soon. Most likely this story could be 10 chapters maybe up to 15 depends if I can write it good. Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Love it? I love feedback!! 


	7. Chapter 7

[b]AN:[/b] Hey everyone!! I hope you had a great New Years because I know I did!! Well, I was pushing for a New Years Day update a I'm actually updating on New Years!! OMG if you missed the MTV Bash then you missed Chad and Sophia kiss!! If you want to see the kiss I found a site who has it up and when I update my OTH site later go check it out!! Too bad James and Joy wasn't there. Well, I would like to thank all who reviewed:[b] Angiee[/b]( I know I hate writing this about them but it's the only way I can write) [b]Adicted2Naley[/b](You can throw you 2 cents in anytime and plus you gave me a little idea for chapter 9) and finally [b]Charli[/b](Thanks again). This chapter took me longer than I expected. I knew what I wanted to write but I couldn't form into words. So, you must be warned this has some Dan and Nathan interaction as well as others. Happy New Year and enjoy!!!  
  
[b]Disclaimer:[/b] Sorry I don't own OTH because if I did it would be on with new eppys every Tuesday!! I mostly wish I had James though. Again I only own the teachers' names and the room numbers because these are my real teachers.  
  
[b]Dedication:[/b] I would love to dedicate this chapter to Charli for giving me an idea for this chapter and also I would LOVE to thank my girl Angiee for reviewing every single chapter! Keep the Nakey love alive. Nakey and Hakey forever!!  
  
[b]~Chapter 7~[/b]  
  
Everyone was scattering to 7th period lunch. Nathan on the other hand was not. Nathan was in his car driving home as quickly as possible so he could get back to school on time for his next class. Ten minutes later Nathan arrived at his house. He quickly opened the door and ran up the stairs to his room. As, Nathan was running up the stairs he didn't see his father Dan Scott sitting down in the living room, but Dan saw him.  
  
As, Nathan was running up the stairs he thought he saw something but he shook it off. He entered his room and started to look quickly for his things for basketball practice. It took him a good five minutes to find his things. He looked down at his watch seeing that lunch would be over in 25 minutes. He wouldn't have time to get lunch when he got back to school so he decided to whip him up a sandwich before he left.  
  
Nathan stood at the island of the kitchen and was making him a sandwich. As, Nathan was putting everything back in it's place. When he was done he got a sandwich baggie and but his sandwich in it. As, he was about to walk out the kitchen he bumped into none other than Dan Scott.  
  
"What the hell are you doing her?" Nathan said with anger. Dan just smirked at Nathan.  
  
"Well, son I live here." Dan said as if it was so obvious  
  
"Don't call me your son and I thought mom kicked you out Dan." Nathan said  
  
"Well it looks like you got stronger." Dan said with a hit of laughter  
  
"Like I said Dan what the hell are you doing her?" Nathan said with even more anger than before.  
  
"Well, I came to see you." Dan said  
  
"What do you want from me?" Nathan asked  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Dan stated  
  
"Well, I'm doing fine since you're gone, now leave." Nathan said  
  
Dan didn't make an attempt to leave at all. He just smiled and walked around the island and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a beer and then spoke to Nathan.  
  
"So, how is Haley doing." Dan said  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised you got her name right and anyway it's none of your damn business." Nathan told Dan  
  
"Come on Nathan I'm trying to be kind here." Dan said  
  
"Well if you must know Haley just fine." Nathan said while glaring at his him.  
  
"That's good to hear." Dan said  
  
"Thanks, I think." Nathan said. There was a moment of silence and then Dan spoke up.  
  
"Nathan she's not right for you." Dan said. As soon as those words left Dan's mouth Nathan got angry.  
  
"Gosh, how did I know you would say something like this." Nathan said still angry  
  
"No, Nathan I don't mean it like that." Dan said  
  
"Then what the hell else can you mean?" Nathan asked  
  
"Well, what I mean is that she's to good for you." Dan responded  
  
"How the hell is she to good for me?" Nathan asked  
  
"Well, I mean she's smart, she nice, and she's just too perfect." Dan said.  
  
"So, what." Nathan said  
  
"Don't you get it Nathan? Your nowhere near perfect or smart all you have is basketball. She's perfect and has a lot going for her and you don't. You only have one thing and like I said she has many." Dan stated.  
  
"I don't need this s**t right now." Nathan said angrily and with that he walked out the door. But as he was slamming the door he couldn't help but think that Dan was right.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
[b]~Meanwhile At School~[/b]  
  
Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Tim, and Theresa were sitting at their usual table chatting away and eating. Then suddenly Tim asked a question.  
  
"Hey where's Nate? Tim asked  
  
"Yeah, where is my little bro?" Lucas also asked  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys he went home to get his things for practice and said that he'll be back a little before 8th period." Haley said answering their question.  
  
"Ok" everyone said. They all went back to having their little conversations. While Brooke, Peyton, Theresa, and Haley were talking Haley was wonder what Peyton had to tell them. So then she just asked.  
  
"Hey, Peyton what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Haley asked  
  
"Yeah what did you want to talk to us about?" Brooke also asked  
  
"Yeah what they said." Theresa said with a little chuckle.  
  
"Ok, what I'm want to tell you have to promise you won't tell a soul." Peyton said whispering so the guys wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Promise." Theresa, Haley, and Brooke said  
  
"Ok well I...." Peyton said.  
  
[b]AN:[/b] Please don't kill me for leaving you with a cliffie. I just had to do that to make the next chapter just a little bit longer. Well, I hope you liked it. I'll start typing chapter 8 up right now. So, while I'm doing that you have the chance to review!! 


	8. Chapter 8

[b]AN:[/b] Hey you guys!! I know you want to know what Peyton was going to say but I decided to not write it(Just joking.) Well, thanks for all the reviews:[b]Sunshine and Spike12.[/b] I hope you guys are all enjoying the story! Well, this is chapter 8 enjoy!!  
  
[b]P.S.[/b] Sunshine I'm not breaking up Nathan and Haley. I could never do that. I love Naley too much to do it. Well unless I need it to write my story.  
  
[b]Disclaimer:[/b] Sorry I don't own OTH because if I did it would be on with new eppys every Tuesday!! I mostly wish I had James though. Again I only own the teachers name because these are my real teachers.  
  
[b]~Chapter 8~[/b]  
  
"I.I.I'm pregnant!" Peyton finally said while still whispering. They all stared at Peyton with shocked faces. They sat like that for two more minutes, then Brooke spoke up.  
  
"Your what?" Brooke said still shocked  
  
"I said I'm pregnant." Peyton said. The next thing Peyton new she was sandwiched in a big group hug.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you Peyton!" Theresa said  
  
"Me too!" Haley said  
  
"My best friend is pregnant!" Brooke said. Then the guys looked over at them and just said "Women." and started to laugh.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Peyton. I'm just surprised. I always thought Brooke would get pregnant before any of us." Haley said while smiling.  
  
"Hey!" Brooke said while the girls just laughed. The girls finally clamed down and talked some more about Peyton while eating their food. Then the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. The whole gang got up and dumped their trays. They went to there significant other expect Haley and left the lunchroom.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nathan sat in his 8th period Spanish class wait to get out of class to see Haley.  
  
"Just twenty more minutes and I'm out of here. I just hope Mr. Cras doesn't call on me." Nathan thought  
  
"Sr. Scott responde por favor."[b](Mr. Scott please respond.)[/b] Mr. Cras said. 'Damn, I spoke to soon.' Nathan thought "What was the question again?" Nathan asked "Sr. Scott paga por favor atención."[b](Mr. Scott please pay attention.)[/b] Mr. Cras said "Si Sr. Cras."[b](Yes, Mr. Cras)[/b]Nathan said  
  
The rest of class Nathan just tuned out his teacher. All he could do was think about his dear sweet Haley. Haley is just so perfect in every way and she deserves more. He said this to himself thinking back to what Dan had said. Why the hell would she want someone like me anyway? Finally the bell rang and class was over.  
  
As, Haley was walking to her locker she saw Lucas waiting for her. "Hey stranger." Haley said "Hey yourself." Lucas said "So, how are you doing? I haven't seen you since lunch and we didn't talk much." Haley said "Well, I'm doing good. How about you?" Lucas asked "Well, I'm alright just got some things on my mind." Haley responded "Don't you mean someone?" Lucas asked. Haley knew what Luke was talking about, but she just going to act dumb about it. "I don't know what you're talking about Luke." Haley said. Luke saw right trough and Haley knew he did. "Come on Hales, I know you've got the great Nathan Scott on your mind." Luke said "Okay, damn you got me." Haley said, "Sometimes I hate that you know me so well." "Hey that's why I'm your best friend." Lucas said "Yeah, yeah whatever." Haley said and at that moment the late bell rung. "Damn, we're late." Luke said "Yeah, so I'll see you after school?" Haley asked "Yeah, you know it." Lucas said As, they were about to leave Luke called Haley. "Haley?" Lucas said so softly "Yeah?" responded Haley "Be careful." Lucas said "I will." Haley said and with that they went to their last class. Haley's last class was with Nathan and she was happy and sad about it.  
  
[b]AN:[/b] Well that's it for now. I wasn't happy with this chapter but if you liked it that's all that matters. 


	9. Chapter 9

[b]AN: Hey you guys I think this is the longest I ever kept you guys waiting. Well I tried my best to make this a really long chapter. I think this story will finish at chapter 10. But then again I think it will finish at chapter 11. I mean who knows. Well, I would like to thank all who reviewed: [b] Sunshine930, aDiCTed2NaLeY, MissMargo, Spike12, Angiee, and Charli[/b] and [b]Indnangel[/b] (at ff.net). Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
[b]Disclaimer:[/b]Sorry I don't own OTH because if I did it would be on with new eppys every Tuesday!! I mostly wish I had James though. Again I only own the teachers name because these are my real teachers.  
  
[b]P.S.[/b] This chapter is only POV's  
  
[b]~Chapter 9~[/b]  
  
Nathan was on his way to his last class in which he had with Haley. As he was walking he couldn't get what his father said out of his head. It just made him doubt his relationship with Haley even more. He loves Haley with all his heart, but he doesn't think he could be with her anymore. It was there and then that Nathan made the most painful decision of his life. He was going to break up with Haley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haley arrived in her 9th period class. She looked around the room to see if Nathan was there but he wasn't there yet. Haley just walked to her seat in the back of the class waiting for the teacher. A minute later in walked Nathan. Haley looked up at him and when she saw his face he had this look in his eyes that she had never seen before. But the best she could make out was that he looked kind of sad and kind of hurt but every other expression she couldn't read. Then, Nathan looked up and he looked Haley in the eyes for a quick moment and then he turned and walked out the door. And all Haley could think of was 'What the hell?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had finally arrived at my 9th period class after making my painful decision about Haley. I still had time before I was late for class. While I was walking I was trying to figure out how to end it with Haley without hurting her. But even I know it's going to hurt both of us very much. When I opened the door and walked into the classroom I saw her. She looked up at me a second later and she looked at me for a quick moment. As, soon as I saw her look me in the eyes like she did I couldn't take it knowing I was about to her. So, I just opened the door and ran. I ran as fast as I could and found myself looking at a sign that said "Basketball canceled until further notice." That's when I knew I was at the gym. I opened the door praying there was no one in there. When I opened the door it was empty. And I for one was glad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Nathan ran out of the classroom I waited a moment then asked Ms. Caprio if I could go to the bathroom. She told me to write out a pass. When I left the class I started to check everywhere tutoring center and all. I didn't find him anywhere and he didn't leave school because his car was outside. I was just about to give up and go back to class. As, I was walking I heard a sound come from the gym. I thought it was weird because there weren't any 9th period gym classes. So, I walked up to the door and looked through the little window and I saw him; Nathan. I opened the door and look ant him for a few minutes before calling out his name.  
  
"Nathan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was in the gym shooting basketballs, but I just kept on missing the basket because I had so much on my mind I couldn't put my mind into shooting the ball. I was busy thinking how I was going to break it off with my Haley. I was about to shoot another ball but I had a feeling some was there but shook it off. I was about to shoot again and I heard someone call my name and I froze. I knew it was her. It was Haley I know her anywhere. I slowly turned around and then I saw her and then said her name.  
  
"Haley."  
  
"We need to talk." Haley said  
  
[b]AN:[/b] Throw eggs at me if you want to. I'm sorry it was short I tried to make it long. I know some of you are mad because I kinda left ya with a cliffie. Well, as you can see this story will be 11 chapters.  
  
[b]SPOILERS:[/b]  
  
Nathan and Haley talk. A decision is made. And get ready for a twist of a ending. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey you guys!! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. You guys have been so good to me. And I'm very sad to be ending this story. That's right the next chapter will be the last. This was my second ever OTH fic and I'll be sad to stop it. Well, I tried my absolute best to make this as long as possible. Well. I wrote another OTH fic called "A Need To Get Away" it's a Naley (what else would I write). It's a one-parter. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed: Charli(I luv ya Aunt C!) Angiee (One of my best reviewers you gave me feedback on every chapter.) MissMargo(I hate cliffies sometimes too but I had to do it. I love all your stories keep up the good work.) Spike12(Thanks a whole bunch!}and finally Henal( Thanks a lot and I mean it.) Now that I got that out of the way here is chapter 10.  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Nathan said. He then walked to the bleachers to sit down and Haley followed. They sat down in silence foe a while. They both were playing with their hands nervously. Then Nathan finally broke the silence.  
  
"I need to tell you something." Nathan said  
  
"Okay spill." Haley said  
  
"Okay well..how can I put this in words". Nathan said  
  
"Put what into words?" Haley asked with a little concern  
  
"Well, Haley you know I love you. I love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me. Honeybee you're my earth, my moon, my shining star, and my everything. You're all I want. And you're all I need. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You changed me to the person I am now. You're there when I need you. I can talk to you and that you will listen to me. Haley baby I care about you so damn much. And I still can't believe I'm about to do this." Nathan stood up from the bleachers and got down on his two knees and grabbed Haley's hands gently. Haley's eyes were starting to get watery. Then Nathan spoke again. "Haley, I said I love you and I will for the rest of my life and even after my death. Haley this is very hard for me to say. So, here it goes. Haley as much as I love you, I'm going to have to let you go." Nathan said awaiting Haley's reaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After I said we needed to talk to Nathan he said yeah. Then he walked towards the bleachers and I followed him. We both sat there in silence both nervously playing with our hands. We sat like that for a few more minutes then Nathan broke the silence. He started to say all of these things about how much he loved me and everything. He said I was his earth, his moon, his shining star, and his everything. It was so sweet. The he said that I changed him into the person he is now. He said how he can always talk to me and that I will always listen to him. He said he cares about me so damn much. I felt like I was about to cry. Then he said he still can't believe he was about to do this. And I was like to myself do what?! Then he stood up and got down on both of his knees and grabbed my hands gently. I thought he was going to ask me to marry him and I was kind of happy and the tears that treated to fall before were about to spill. Then he said something I was expecting. He said as much as he loves me he has to let me go. I sat there shocked for a minute and I can tell he was waiting for my reaction. All that was going through my head was all these questions that I need answers to. And he was the only one who could give it to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You what?!?!" Haley said somewhat yelling and it made Nathan wince.  
  
"I said I have to let you go." Nathan said  
  
"But.I mean.why?" Haley said till processing all of this.  
  
"I just have to." Nathan said  
  
"What kind of answer is that?!" Haley said with some anger " I need more then that Nate. I need some damn answers and I need them now."  
  
"You know as much as I do." Nathan said "I've been having these doubts about our relationship and you can't say you haven't too because I can tell."  
  
"So, that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you." Haley said "You don't see me giving up on us and I don't think you would either. Something happened to you to make you want to do this"  
  
"No, one made me do anything." Nathan said  
  
"Yes, someone did and I bet I know who it was." Haley said "What the hell did Dan said to you?" Haley asked  
  
"My dad didn't say anything." Nathan said.  
  
"Yeah right Nate you and I know both know that's some bull." Haley said with so much anger.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you." Nathan yelled  
  
"Okay now tell." Haley said  
  
"My dad told me that you are to god for me. He said that your prefect in every way. That your better then me, He said that I'm only perfect in one thing and nothing else. He said you could make something out of yourself and that I can't. He said that I'm just hold you back. He said that we're not good together." Nathan finally said  
  
"And you f**king listened to him Nate?!?!" Haley said " You know what I can't believe you."  
  
"But.. Haley.. You know we wouldn't have worked out as hard as much as we try." Nathan said "Believe me I want this relationship to work. I really do!"  
  
"You know what Nathan you can go to hell!" Haley said "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Just stay the hell away from me forever!" Haley yell filled with so much anger. After that was said Haley turned around ready to walk away. She was starting to cry. Nathan, kept calling her to come back but she didn't. She walked out the door and out of his life. He just dropped to his knees head in hands saying her name.  
  
AN: I think that was my longest chapter ever!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And remember the next chapter will be the last.  
  
SPOILERS:  
  
A somewhat twisted/surprising ending 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: THIS IS THE END AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS A BUNCH!!  
  
[image noborder] ner.jpg[/image]  
  
[b](END FLASHBACK)[/b]  
  
"And that's how things could have turned out sweetie." Haley told the boy sitting next to her, and then she leaned over and pulled him onto her lap.  
  
"Hey how could you ever doubt us?" Nathan grinned from where he sat beside his wife and son.  
  
"I knew we'd come together again in the end." Haley laughed  
  
"Yeah right." Nathan said.  
  
Haley looked at her son, "Daddy's clueless isn't he Jack?" She smiled up at her husband of 5 years. "You and I both know that if it wasn't for me and our nosy friends we wouldn't have this little one." Haley said as she gestured towards her stomach [b](LN: Haley is 5 months along.)[/b]And we sure as hell wouldn't have Jack today."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad they did." Nathan said, "I'm glad we got friends like them." Nathan was smiling and staring at Haley for a while until Jack broke him out of his little daze.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" said a five-year-old Jack  
  
"Yeah, bubby." Nathan answered  
  
"Am I getting a brother or sister?" Jack asked  
  
"Well, baby we don't know yet we have to wait a while before we know?" Haley said answering Jack question.  
  
"Well, I want a brother." Jack said, "Girls are very annoy." Haley and Nathan laughed at Jack's comment.. After they laughed for a moment more Nathan spoke up.  
  
" You know Jack girls are not annoy..all the time." Nathan said and Haley smacked his arm playfully, " Girls are pretty cool. I mean look at your mom she's a girl."  
  
"Yeah, and she's annoying" Jack said.  
  
"Hey!" Haley said and then she leaned over and started tickling Jack.  
  
"Stop.Ple..ase mom..my stop." Jack said between giggles, but Haley kept on tickling him.  
  
"Say sorry, and I'll stop." Haley said  
  
"Never." Jack said  
  
"Well, I guess I'm still going to tickle you." Haley said as she continues to tickle him. Jack couldn't take it any more so he just gave in.  
  
"Okay! Okay, mommy you're not annoying." Jack said and Haley then said "Thank you." Then Jack said, "Well, you're not annoying all the time." And then he ran off with Haley about to chase him but she felt someone grab her waist and saw that it was Nathan.  
  
"Let him go." Nathan said as he pulled Haley on to his lap. Haley quickly got comfortable in Nathan's arms. After Haley stayed in Nathan's arms for a while she spoke.  
  
"Nate, baby?" Haley said.  
  
"Yeah, Honeybee." Nathan said  
  
"Do you ever think about what happened that day?" asked Haley  
  
"Yeah, everyday of my life." Nathan responded  
  
"Same her," Haley said, " I mean that was the day you and I could have been over forever."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Nathan said, "I mean sometimes I have nightmare about it."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm glad we made up." Haley said.  
  
"We really do have great friends." Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, we do and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be together." Haley said  
  
"I know." Nathan said, "Well, enough about the past and more about that little bundle of joy we have on the way." Haley just looked at him grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to have another baby." Haley said, "What do you want it to be?"  
  
"I want to have a girl." Nathan said surprising Haley. "And don't act so surprised."  
  
"Well, could you blame me I always figured you wanted another boy." Haley said  
  
"Well, not really. I mean really can't handle another boy." Nathan said, "Plus, I love the thought of my having a daddy's girl."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear and if you must know I wanted a boy." Haley said  
  
"Oh." Nathan said, "And if we do have a girl nothing is going to harm her and no boy will come near her." Nathan said being all fatherly  
  
"Oh, come on Nate you won't always be there to protect her." Haley said  
  
"I know, but I want to protect her the best I can." Nathan said, "and if I'm not around Jack will be there for her."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Haley said. Nathan and Haley sat quietly and Haley soon went to sleep in Nathan's arms. Nathan looked over at her smiling. Then he looked down at her belly. He gently rub his hands on her belly and talked to the baby. Nathan continue to talk till the baby then said.  
  
"I can't wait to see you in 4 months my beautiful baby girl." Nathan said, "I don't care what your mom and brother think, I just have this strong filling that your going to be a girl." And with that Nathan leaned back against the chair and then relaxed. But was soon interrupted when Jack came back. They talk for a little wile the whole family was asleep on the couch.  
  
[b]1 Week Later[/b]  
  
"Push Honeybee..push" Nathan said to a screaming Haley  
  
"I hate you Nate. I.f**king.hate.you." Haley said between all the pushing and screaming  
  
"I know and I love you too." Nathan said. Ten minutes later Haley had delivered a beautiful baby girl.  
  
"I knew we were having a girl." Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, and I love you." Haley said  
  
"Same here Honeybee. Same here." Nathan said so lovingly  
  
Haley held the baby in her arms for a while then handed her to Nathan who held her for a long time. Then Jack walked into the room.  
  
"Can I see him?" Jack asked  
  
"It's a her and of course you can see her." Nathan said. Jack walked over to where his mom and dad were and then climbed on top of the bed.  
  
"What's her name?" Jack asked Haley thought for a minute then said  
  
"Charlotte "Charli" Ann Scott." Haley said with such proud.  
  
"I love it and I love all of you." Nathan said. A nurse came in the room and asked to take a picture. And that was the beginning of their happy family.  
  
THE END.  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANS!! 


End file.
